In patent document 1, there is disclosed a vehicle body front portion structure equipped with a front side frame, which extends in the vehicle front and rear direction, and a sub frame, which is coupled to the front side frame at a front side coupling portion and a rear side coupling portion spaced apart from one another in the vehicle front and rear direction.
In the vehicle body front portion structure disclosed in patent document 1, the front side frame comprises a front side deformation portion on the vehicle front side of the sub frame, a central side deformation portion between the front side coupling portion and the rear side coupling portion coupled to the sub frame, and a rear side deformation portion on the vehicle rear side of the rear side coupling portion. The vehicle front and rear direction yield strength of the front side frame is set in such a way as to become higher in the order of the front side deformation portion, the central side deformation portion, and the rear side deformation portion.
According to this vehicle body front portion structure, the amount of deformation of the front side frame in a case where the vehicle has become involved in a frontal crash or an offset crash becomes smaller heading toward the vehicle rear side, so the effect exerted on the cabin by the frontal crash or the offset crash can be reduced.